The lust monster
by Althesushiloveingfanficsage
Summary: NOT A PERVERTED STORY, A SONGFIC! What happens when the girls need to be saved, and seta's not around? it's up to keitaro, haitani, shiri, to save the girls from a perverted demon. (if i said no lemon would less people read this?)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: do I really have to tell you I don't own love hina or any of the animes in this story? Do I? If I owned a big anime, would I be writing fan fics? No, no I would not. I also do not own any songs in this fic, you get that, NOT MINE! So don't sue. (I don't have that much anyway.} And finally, this is my first song fic, so don't get pissed if it looks like yours, it's not, I didn't steal any ideas. Ok, the deal is, you now go and collect every song on here, and listen to them, imagining the actors in your head, in your own music video, it's that easy!  
  
A huge crowd is gathered at the beach near the beach side café haruka owns. They all eagerly push into the enclosed area around the stage. A tall blond American teenager with pointy wolf ears and a bushy tail walks out on stage to tremendous applause.  
  
Alex: Hello ladies, gentlemen, and others! (Upon saying others he directly looks at the demons, robots and monsters in the crowd) Alex: welcome to the first official Hinita charity concert!  
  
At the word charity, a large portion of the audience screams and trys to escape, but are stopped by an electric fence. Ash Katchem is sent flying through the air as he is blasted off the fence.  
  
Kitty: hah! I'll just phase through the wall! Upon attempting this young X-men is also blasted into the air.  
  
Several more attempts are made but to no avail.  
  
Alex: I'd like to thank Washu Inc. for help on the force field. A spotlight shines on Washu for a moment and then back to Al.  
  
Al: now you only have to pay if you want to, if you like a song, toss up some money, and the reward gets better.  
  
He gestures to a large thermometer with words at each level, "nude dance by Naru, Seta dances while covered in KY jelly," and other more nasty things.  
  
Alex: this concert is to benefit the anime characters, victimized by destroyed homes. Due to one reason or another, these poor characters have to constantly rebuild their homes due to accidents. And tonight we plan on earning enough money to help rebuild those homes in unbreakable materials. Now let's get on with the show!!!!!  
  
(Crowd cheers)  
  
Alex: the first song will be performed in one minute. (Al then scampers off stage)  
  
Alex: where kitsune? She's on!  
  
Haitian and Shirai look at each other and shrug.  
  
Alex- She can't STILL be in the dressing room can she? Alex runs to the girls dressing room door and swings it open, only to just barely get his message of "Kitsune your on!" before meeting Naru's fist, Su's foot, and motoko's sword face first.  
  
Alex lays on the floor with spirals for eyes as kitsune walks out in a white tank top and torn jeans, with pink hair.  
  
Kitsune- that's not the last time that'll happen tonight.  
  
Kitsune walks out on stage to a huge applause, then upon seeing the lack of skin, less. The music starts,  
  
Pink's don't let me get me as performed by kitsune! Kitsune- (sitting on a stool on stage) Never win first place, I don't support the team, I can't take direction and my socks are never clean. Teachers dated me, My parents hated me, I was always in a fight, Cause I can't do nothing right. (She stands up and stalks towards a mirror) Every day I fight a war agenst the mirror, I can't take the person staring back at me! (Kicks the mirror with her black bitch boots) I'm a hazard to myself! Don't let me get me! I'm my own worst enemy! Battle you and all your selves! So irritating! Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else! (Back on the stool) L.A told me, you'll be a rock star, All you have to change is everything you are. Tired of being compared, to damn Brittany Spears She's so pretty, that just ain't me! Doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me somethen! A day in the life of someone else! I'm a hazard to myself! Don't let me get me! I'm my own worst enemy,  
  
So irrateing! Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else! Don't let me get me! I'm my own worst enemy! Battle you and all your selves! So irritating! Don't wanna be my friend no more, Doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me somethen! A day in the life of someone else! (Holds a hand out, a guitar fly's to it from back stage, and she begins her guitar solo)  
  
Backstage as kitsune finishs up the song- Alex- Man she's good, ok so who's up next? Shiria- um, oh crap, we are! Haitani- AHH! Hurry! Haitani grabs Shiria's shirt and the two of them run into the girl's dressing room. POW! They then fly out and into the guy's dressing room, which they had been aiming for in the first place. Alex- sweat drops, but then hears the applause and tinkling of cash thrown onstage. Kitsune walks backstage, sweating from the energy she put into the song Kitsune- Man that was a blast! I get to go out again right? Alex- uh yeah sure. (Is currently tieing himself to a chair that is bolted to the ground.) Kitsune- what are you doing? Alex- Su, Ed and washu's sucking device to vacuum up the cash, is uh. a little strong.  
  
The black hole is turned on and kitsune wraps her arms around Alex to keep from being sucked in.  
  
Kitsune- AHHHH DAMN SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
The blowing dies down and kitsune punches Alex because she was embarrassed for holding him.  
  
Haitani and shiria walk out in punk azz rappa cloths including a beanie and baggie jeans.  
  
Shiria- Lets rock this house to the floor nigas!  
  
Alex- oh god, he's black now.  
  
Whoop dare id is! By tag team! Haitani- PARTY PEOPLES!!!!!! (Music starts) Haitani- YEAHHHHHHHH tag team music, in full effect, that's me haitani, The brain supreme, and man Shiria the ronin! Shiria- We're kicking the flow Haitani- We're kicking the flow, and it go's a liddle somethen like dis! Tag teams back again Check it ta wreck it lets begin Party on party people lemme hear some noise, Haitani in da house jump jump rejoice! Theres a party over here, a party over there Wave your hands in de air shake your dareair These three words mean your getten biza, Whoop dar it is, Hit me!  
  
Audience- Woop dare it is! Woop dare it is! Woop dare it is! Woop dare it is! Woop dare it is! Woop dare it is! Woop dare it is! Woop dare it is!  
  
Shiria- Upside-down and inside out I'm bought to show you folks what it's all about! Now its time for me ta get on the mike and make this mother party hype! I'm taken it back to the old school cause I'm an old fool who's so cool If ya wanna get down lemme show you the way Whoop dare it is lemme hear ya say!  
  
Audience- Woop dare it is! Shiria- come on yall Audience- Woop dare it is! Shiria- A liddle louder! Audience- Woop dare it is! Shiria- come on yall Audience- Woop dare it is! Shiria- louder! Audience- Woop dare it is! Shiria- come on yall Audience- Woop dare it is! Shiria- A liddle louder! Audience- Woop dare it is! Shiria- come on yall Audience- Woop dare it is! Audience- WHOOP Haitani and shiria- shakalakashakalaka Audience- WHOOP Haitani and shiria- shakalakashakalaka Audience- WHOOP Haitani and shiria- shakalakashakalaka Audience- WHOOP Haitani and shiria- shakalakashakalaka  
  
Backstage- SU- Al AL! We have a problem! Alex- oh god! What now? Su-. um well we kinda lost shinobu. Alex- WHAT!!?!?!?!? Su- She ran off, she got embarrassed when you saw her in the dressing room. Alex- oh shit, fine uh.. Can't go on without her. um. I know, play a music video, something with Seta in it, can you do that? Su- aye aye! (Salutes and runs back to the control room) Alex- ok, um. gotta find shinobu! (Runs further backstage)  
  
A screen lowers down after Shiria and Haitani walk off and the money is collected.  
  
A scene with Alex, keitaro, Seta, Shiria and Haitaini sitting around a table in the attic of the hinita house, smoke fills the air and they all look fairly relaxed.  
  
Alex- ya know what guys? Seta- what? Alex- I don't know. (They all brake out into giggly high pitched laughter) Alex- no wait, no really, you know what? Keitaro- what Alex- I still don't know (The giggle some more as the crowd laughs at the toked up losers on screen) Keitaro Haitani, and Shiria are desperately trying to break into the control room to stop the tape as seta and the girls watch.  
  
Seta- I don't remember doing this. (Smiling as usually) Kitsune- So that where my stash went! Who sold it to them? (Motoko turns away trying to look innocent)  
  
Alex- no really guys, heehee, I'm trying to be profound, I think that fate has drawn us together here, I mean look at this situation, seta and haruka, keitaro and naru, haitani and kitsune, and shiria and SU..  
  
Keitaro- dude that's wrong, snort snicker, Su's way too young, and shirias still too small for her. (Breaks out laughing) Shiria- wha? Haitaini- he means your Willys too small to fit in her. Shiria- dude that IS wrong. Shudders then giggles Alex- fine then, shiria and motoko then. Shiria- oooo S&M baby! Alex- and shinobu for me. Haitani- aren't you too young? Alex- I'm only 15, I look older though don't I? Seta- you and shinobu make a cute couple. Alex- yeah, she's so cute. Keitaro- hey guys, you know what would really be trippy? Shiria, Haitni, Alex and Seta- Trippy? Keitaro- if we sang a song and played music. Shiria, Haitni, Alex and Seta- oh.. cool  
  
(music starts as everyone grabs an instrument) Alex- some people call me the space cowboy, yeah. Some call me the gangster of love, Some people call me Allllll Cause I speak of the competence of love. People talken bought me baba, Say I'm doing you wrong doing you wrong. But don't your worry baba don't worra, Cause I'm right here right here right here at home, Because I'm a picker, I'm a grinner I'm lover, and I'm a sinner I play my music in the sun! I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker Get my luven on the run! Whoooooo Whooooooo (Seta's guitar solo) (An image of Shinobu floats before Alex's eyes on screen and he sings to her) Alex- you're the cutest thing I ever did see, I really love your peaches wanna shake your tree, lovely dovey lovey dovey all the time, Oo yeah baby, I'll sure show you a good time! Because I'm a picker, I'm a grinder I'm lover, and I'm a sinner I play my music in the sun! I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, and I'm a midnight toker Sure don't want to hurt no one! (Another solo for seta) All- oooooooooooooo (Music begins fading out as Alex finish's up)  
  
Alex- People talken bought me baba, Say I'm doing you wrong doing you wrong. But don't your worry baba don't worra, Cause I'm right here right here right here at home, - You're the cutest thing I ever did see, I really love your peaches wanna shake your tree, lovey dovey lovey dovey all the time, Oo yeah baby, I'll sure show you a good time!  
  
The crowd loves it, and backstage the boys (except for Alex who is looking for shinobu) Are being treated to some fresh pain Motoko- HOW DARE YOU POSSESS NARCOTICS IN A HOUSE WITH MINORS IN IT!!!!!!!!!!! Keitaro- YOU SOLD IT TO... BAM  
  
Well that's it for now, like it? This fic is gonna be long so just hold your horses for a bit and we'll get chapter two up soon (I hope). As always, R&R, and e-mail me at spacepiratecatdude@webtv.net. 


	2. The lust monster?

Disclaimer- I wish I owned the things in this story but I don't, except me, I own me!  
Or do I?  
  
Alex dashes this way and that, making his way through the crowd  
shouting,  
  
Alex- Shinobu!!  
  
He sighs as he still fails to find her, at which point he sees  
something odd, in the back of the audience is a large black  
monster, and it looked like it was drooling.  
  
Alex- (walks up to drooling monster) hey have you seen this  
girl? (Holds up Shinobu's picture.)  
  
Monster smiles evilly and lifts his tail; Shinobu is wrapped in  
it, and out cold.  
  
Alex- SHINOBU!!  
  
Monster- I am the lust monster, created by ever sad loser who  
has ever jacked off to visions or porn photos of anime  
characters, I now take this virgin as a sacrifice, to keep me  
from destroying every anime in the universe, so there! (Sticks  
tongue out at Alex.)  
  
Alex growls and pulls on a zipper that appears to his left. The  
zipper reveals a plot hole, and from this Alex draws a katana.  
  
Alex- oh you are such toast, I'm the author of this here fic and  
whatever I want to die, DIES!  
Alex charges the monster, which nimbly dodges and disappears  
into the crowd as a black puddle.  
  
Monster- Don't worry, I'll get her friends to keep her company!  
  
Alex- shit, gotta warn the others, but how to get back to them?  
Looks over the sea of anime characters, getting disgruntled at  
the fact that the music has stopped.  
  
Alex- That's it!  
  
Back stage the gang is getting worried.  
  
Keitaro- look, I know the list says that Al's number is up next,  
but we can't send him because he's not here, so we must, forget  
about the list!!  
  
Everyone- GASP!!!  
  
Kitsune- We can't do that, the list is law, without law there is  
chaos!  
  
Keitaro- We must, now, can anyone go on now?  
  
Mutsumi- (dressed in jeans, a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a  
flag print bandanna) Ara, ara, I can go kei kun.  
  
Everyone looks at her doubtfully until,  
Haruka- why not.  
  
Everyone- GASP! Haruka hath spoken, it must be wise and the  
right thing to do, Haruka is never wrong.  
  
Haruka- Shut up and get mutsumi out there.  
  
Mutsumi walks out on stage with a guitar in her hand.  
  
Mutsumi- Hello all you happy people.  
  
Faye Valentine- Girl, none of the guys are gonna be happy till  
they see some tits.  
  
Mutsumi- is that why everyone around you are so happy Faye chan?  
  
Faye- HEY, shut up, and don't call me that, I'm older then you.  
  
Mutsumi smiles- ok, I saw this on TV once and I wanted to do it,  
so here go's.  
  
Mutsumi then plays the national anthem on her guitar, with the  
speaker cranked up and fireworks exploding as she hits the last  
note, at which point she smashes the guitar and screams,  
  
Mutsumi- GOOD NIGHT HINITA!!!!  
  
She then walks off stage leavening the crowd stunned into  
silence, everyone of them with a sweat drop and no facial  
features other then their budging eyes.  
Backstage-  
  
Hatani and Shiri- HOLY HELL!  
  
Kitsune- THAT WAS SOO COOL MUTSUMI!!!!  
  
Many pats on the back and compliments are made, before they  
realize, she's passed out again.  
  
Alex flies backstage and crashes into a wall, bleeding and  
bashed.  
  
Naru- Oh my god, what happened to you?  
  
Alex- Ow, I kinda asked the crowed to pass me up to the front,  
and everything went smoothly, until I flew towards ms. Karu,  
then kenshin smashed me with his reversed blade and then I ended  
up back here.  
  
Sarah- well good for you, YOUR ON NOW!!! (she shoves him on  
stage)  
  
Alex- OO*  
OK ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to sing a little song that I  
think really seems like the background music to my life before I  
met my friends at hinita house.  
  
The music starts-  
I've seen better days, by eagle eyed cherry (I think)  
  
Alex- (listens to the beat and then says into his mic)  
And it go's a little something like this!  
In my shoes my toes are busted,  
My kitchen says my bread is molded,  
I gotta good job, at the dollar store!  
One foot in the hole one foot in deeper,  
With a, broken heel and a blown out sneaker,  
And I ain't got much else to looooose.  
I'm baded,  
Flat busted,  
Been jaded  
I been dusted,  
I know that I've seen better days.  
One foot in the hole one foot getten deeper,  
Crank it to eleven, blow another speaker,  
I aint got, I ain't got much to loooose.  
Cause I've seen better days!  
Been the star of many plays,  
I've seen better days,  
And the bottom drops out!  
(Moment of music where Alex dances.)  
Now my cups filled up with fine drunk wine,  
I find myself here, all the time,  
Another rip in the glass another chip in my tooth,  
Rain don't stoppen,  
Pain don't fronten,  
And now I'm steppen on all the cracks so I guess it ain't no use,  
Cause I've seen better days,  
I been the star of many plays,  
I've seen better days,  
And the bottom drops out.  
Cause I've seen better days,  
I been the star of many plays,  
I've seen better days,  
And the bottom drops out.  
Some guitar music played by Alex, as he smiles and winks at a girl.  
She blushes and faints.  
I'm bent like glass,  
Second hand like fury,  
Missed the bus but I'm in no hurry,  
Molasses fast not business bond,  
One foot in the hole one foot in deeper,  
With a, broken heel and a blown out sneaker,  
And I ain't got much else to looooose  
Cause I've seen better days,  
I been the star of many plays,  
I've seen better days,  
And the bottom drops out.  
Cause I've seen better days,  
I been the star of many plays,  
I've seen better days,  
And the bottom drops out. Finish's up with a bitchen gitar solo, and cheers, Running off stage as the audience throws more money, which is swept up by Ed with a broom.  
  
Alex- ok guys, we have a minute, so I have to tell you what happened to shinobu.  
  
Well that was fun wasn't it? Well this is the last you'll see of me for a week most likely, hopefully I'll do more for this later.  
  
Ok R&R, and go read Wandering hearts, also by me. READ IT, I'll melt your head. I can do it you know. Hold still, I'll set your hair on fire using my mind. ... HAH, told you I could, now go, READ!!!! 


	3. Booms bitchs and Vash the stampeed?

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this stuff, please quit asking, I can't sell it too you cause I don't own it. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!  
  
Alex- so that's the deal, Shinobu is kidnapped by an evil lust monster and we have to save her, any questions?  
  
(Su raises hand)  
  
Alex- yes Su?  
  
kitsune- Can Sarah and I do our song now?  
  
Alex- fine, sure, and after her, Naru can you be ready?  
  
Naru- count on it.  
  
Alex- ok, the rest of us need to look for that monster, and when kitsune and Sarah are done, Seta, Haruka, can you too go then?  
  
Seta- sure!  
  
Haruka- Why are we takeing orders from someone younger then us?  
  
Seta- he's the aut* OW!  
  
(Seta is cut off as Sarah and Alex smack him.)  
  
Alex- right team, CHARGE!  
  
(everyone leaves as Sarah explains to her father)  
  
Sarah- popa I told you, no one else can know that this is a fanfic, bad things will happen, remember?  
  
Seta- Right, sorry, I'll remember this time.  
  
kitsune- go intro us Al!  
  
(Al is shoved on stage to appluse)  
  
Al- oh hey folks, err, sorry for the delay, but now lets keep the party going!  
  
(cheering happens)  
  
Al- and now, Kitsune and Sarah!!!!  
  
(Kitsune and Sarah jog out on stage, dressed punk)  
  
We like the cars that go boom, (by Le Tigre)  
  
Kitsune- So many kinds where can we start?  
  
Sarah- We like them dumb and we like them smart.  
  
Kitsune- I like the ones with the pretty eyes! (makes a cutie face)  
  
Sarah- well I like, all kinds of guys!  
  
Kitsune- Stop!  
  
Sarah- what happened?  
  
Kitsune- how but the ones we especially like?  
  
Sarah- which ones?  
  
Kitsune- you know, the ones with the cars that go.  
  
(she raises her hands as the jumbo speakers on stage issue a loud base BOOM! As they will whenever the word boom is mentioned)  
  
Sarah- I hear ya, Hit it!  
  
(the music plays)  
  
Sarah- It was me an da posse with KitsunE we were crusing in the jag for the lamburginis when low and and behold, there appeared a marige, he was hooking up a car in his daddy garage! We stopped short, did a double take, he was looking so fine I thought I wasn't awake. He was obuously hooking up bass I assume until he turned the little button and the car went BOOM.  
  
Both- We like the cars, the cars that go boom, We're,  
  
Sarah- Sarah,  
  
Kitsune- And kitsune,  
  
Both- And we like the boom!  
  
Both- We like the cars, the cars that go boom, We're,  
  
Sarah- Sarah,  
  
Kitsune- And kitsune,  
  
Both- And we like the boom!  
  
Kitsune- We like them short and we like them tall!  
  
Sarah- We like them one and we like them all!  
  
Kitsune- Their always adding speakers when they find the room,  
  
Sarah- Cause they know we love the guys with the cars that go boom!  
  
(a picture of Hatani appears behind Kitsune)  
  
Kitsune- And see my boyfriend really knows where it's at, He's got fifty inch woofers all along the back, He makes a comment on going to my room, But I'd rather stay out in his car that go's boom!  
  
Both- We like the cars, the cars that go boom, Were,  
  
Sarah- Sarah,  
  
Kitsune- And kitsune,  
  
Both- And we like the boom!  
  
Both- We like the cars, the cars that go boom, Were,  
  
Sarah- Sarah,  
  
Kitsune- And kitsune,  
  
Both- And we like the boom!  
  
Sarah- Now if your car ain't got it go out and get it!  
  
Kitsune- We like the Boom and don't you forget it!  
  
Sarah- so turn down the treble and front your BASS!  
  
Kitsune- So your car can be heard almost anyplace!  
  
Sarah- cause when your in the streets you can't go far,  
  
Kitsune- Without hearing the boom pouring out your car!  
  
Sarah- So if your speakers weak then please turn it off,  
  
Kitsune- cause we like the cars that sound so tough!  
  
Both- We like the cars, the cars that go boom, Were,  
  
Sarah- Sarah,  
  
Kitsune- And kitsune,  
  
Both- And we like the boom!  
  
Both- We like the cars, the cars that go boom, Were,  
  
Sarah- Sarah,  
  
Kitsune- And kitsune,  
  
Both- And we like the boom!  
  
(the music fades off with the girls saying things like "beep your horny horn, and dancing and clapping)  
  
Backstage-  
  
Alex- ok, any sign of her?  
  
Naru- nope, but I've gotta go on stage, don't worry Al, The force field will keep him from getting away.  
  
Alex- ok, her girls, how'd it go?  
  
(kitsune and sarah trot up)  
  
Kitsune- Great, the crowd loves me!  
  
Sarah- I love that song, reminds me of being back in the states.  
  
Al- ok, you two go search, Naru you ready?  
  
Naru- Bring it on!  
  
(Al runs out onto the stage)  
  
in the crowd-  
  
(keitaro is out searching with motoko in the crowd)  
  
Keitaro- how will we find Shinobu in this mess?  
  
Motoko- I can't detect him because far too many evil people are attending this concert, BAH, Rush if you had just refused to allow the villins to come as well!!  
  
Keitaro- Chill out motoko, just keep looking, how hard can it be to find a big black monster holding an indigo haired girl?  
  
Motoko- right.  
  
(Vash the stampeed from Trigun looks at them as they pass)  
  
Vash- pardon me, but aren't you two Shinobu's friends?  
  
Keitaro- why yes, yes we are, have you seen her?  
  
Vash- why she's right here.  
  
(Vash steps aside to reveal Shinobu tied up behind him, and gaged)  
  
Kei and Motoko- Shinobu!!  
  
(kei runs over and takes off the gag)  
  
Shinobu- Sempa it's a trap!  
  
(Vash grabs Motoko and kisses her on the lips)  
  
Keitaro- what the hell are you doing?  
  
(motoko struggles and then passes out)  
  
(vash falls to his knees and pukes up a black puddle, which wraps around Shinobu and Motoko)  
  
Lust monster- HAHA, Fool! I possessing that simpleton was perfect, now I will get the others the same way, by possessing you!!  
  
(blob flys at keitaro)  
  
Keitaro- AHHHHHHHH  
  
BANG!  
  
(The blob screams and shoots off, takeing Shinobu and motoko with it)  
  
(vash lowers his gun and helps keitaro to his feet)  
  
Keitaro- Tha. thanks  
  
Vash- No problem, I'm the one sorry for doing what I did.  
  
Keitaro- you couldn't help it, no sweat.  
  
Vash- Ok, but I'll help you look for them, to make up for it.  
  
Keitaro- cool, I've got the 600,000,000 million double dollar man on my side.  
  
On stage-  
  
Al- ok folks, having fun? Well here's a little number by our devine diva, Naru!!  
  
(Naru walks on to cheers)  
  
I'm a bitch (by, I don't know who)  
  
(a screen drops down and shows Naru and keitaro, the scenes change to show NAru as the things she describes while shes with keitaro)  
  
Naru- I hate the world today, Your so good to me I know that I can't change, Try to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath Innocent and sweet. Yesterday I cried, You musta been releved to see the softer side. I can understand how you'd be so confused, I don't envy you, I'm a little bit of everything, All rolled into one, I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed, I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between, You know you wouldn't want it any other way!  
  
So take me as I am, That might have to mean you'll be a stronger man, Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous, And I'm going to extremes, Tomarrow I will change, And today wont mean a thing! I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed, I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between, You know you wouldn't want it any other way!  
  
(kick arse gitar solo)  
  
Just when you think you got me figure out, The seasons already change'n. I think it's cool, ya do what you do, And don't try to save me! I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed, I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between, You know you wouldn't want it any other way! I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees, When ya hurt, When you suffer, I'm your angel undercover, You know I wouldn't want it any other way!  
  
(music fades off as she plays on the gitar her last notes)  
  
AN/ ok folks, another fun chapter, please R&R, I'm a compliment pig. 


	4. surprise

Disclaimer-I only own me myself and, I, that is to say me and myself alone can use me unless permission is give by I, unless you being you is me then I can use me that is you to do what ever you want to do with me that is you and I can be me being you using us as an item in some saucy relationship with kitsune.  
  
*translation* unless you are me you need to ask me if you want to use me in a story, cause I don't own anything else on here, but I will allow you to use me if you ask, I even encourage it.  
  
The gang is still looking for the lust monster; Naru just finished her song when Al is greeted by a visitor he wasn't expecting.  
  
Kanako- greetings rush.  
  
Al- AHH!!! Oh man, don't do that Kanako! Wait a minute, what are you doing here, you're not in my stories yet.  
  
Kanako- I have come to sing and I require my brother to sing with me.  
  
Al- um.ok I guess, but how did you get here?  
  
Kanako- it is best not to question the powers of a maddened gothic urashima, now fetch my brother.  
  
Al- uh sure (Sweat drop)  
  
Alex walks on stage.  
  
Al- hey guys, I need a little help from our audience, and we need keitaro to come to the front please.  
  
(getting an evil look in her eyes, Ryoko pushes Keitaro into misty's tits. The pissed off pokemon trainer use's her starmi and blast's the hapless Ronan on stage.)  
  
Al- thank you very much, and now, the urashima's sing.um, (whispers) what are you singing?  
  
Kanako- (walks on stage with a guitar) flagpole sitta by Harvey Dangerfeild., you can help rush, go play drums.  
  
Al- uh sure, (opens a plot hole and takes out a how to play the drums for dummies book.)  
  
Kanako- And brother, please take the mic, anything else should be taken care of.  
  
Small demons pick up the rest of the instruments.  
  
(the music starts)  
Kanako- I had visions I was in them I was looken into the mirror,  
Ta see a little bit clearer,  
The rottenness and evil in me!  
(She turns to Keitaro)  
Finger tips have memories I can't forget the curves of your body,  
And when I feel a bit naughty,  
I run it up the flagpole and see, who salutes but no one every does!  
  
(keitaro turns scarlet and looks into the cloud to find naru, she as he expected looks like she wants to have some "words" with him when the song  
is over.)  
  
Keitaro and Al- BAHHHHHHH  
Kanako- I'm not sick but I'm not well,  
And I'm so hot,  
Cause I'm in hellllll!  
  
(Seta walks on, looking lost, shrugs and grabs a guitar and sings the next  
bit)  
  
Seta- Been around the world and found the only stupid people are breeding,  
The cretins cloning and feeding,  
And I don't even own a T.V  
  
(Haruka walks on; try's to pull Seta off stage)  
they put me in the hospital for nerves and then they had to commit me,  
you told them all I was crazy,  
They cut off my legs now I'm an amputee, God damn you!  
  
(she slaps him and pulls him offstage, but he continues to sing)  
  
Al, Kanako, Keitaro- BAHHHHHH  
  
Seta-I'm not sick, but I'm not well,  
And I'm so hot,  
Cause I'm in hellllll!  
  
Al, Kanako, Keitaro- BAHHHHHH  
  
Seta-I'm not sick, but I'm not well,  
And it's a sin,  
To live so welllll!  
  
Kanako- I wanna publish magazines, and rage agenst machines,  
I wanna pierce my tongue it doesn't hurt it feels fine,  
  
(turns kei, walks over and begins hugging and leaning in for a kiss)  
And baby you're so fine,  
I like to turn back time,  
(gets closer)  
kill my mind  
(can feel his warm terrified breath)  
kill my mind  
(leans forward)  
miiiiiiiiind  
(Al- jumps between them to save Kei)  
  
Al-WHAAAA paranoia paranoia everybody's coming to get me,  
  
Keitaro-Just say you never met me,  
  
Al- I'm running under ground with the moles,  
Digging in holes,  
  
Keitaro-I hear the voices in my head I swear to god it sound like their  
snoring,  
  
Al- But if you're bored then your boring,  
  
Keitaro- the agony and the irony are killing me  
  
AL and KEI- WHOOO!!!!  
  
Kanako and Seta who had drug himself onstage again- BAHHHHH  
  
Al and keitaro- I'm not sick, but I'm not well,  
And I'm so hot,  
Cause I'm in hellllll!  
  
Kanako and Seta - BAHHHHH  
  
Al and keitaro- I'm not sick, but I'm not well,  
And it's a sin,  
To live so welllll  
  
Kanako- A ONE TWO THREE FOUR!!!!!  
  
(Everyone play the ending loud and forcefully, another successful song)  
  
Backstage.  
  
Keitaro- aw thanks man, you saved my ass out there, and my sister has this crush on me and. Al- yeah, I know.  
  
Keitaro- Really, how?  
  
Al- ahhh (oh shit) um. haruka told me, yeah that's it, haruka told me.  
  
Keitaro oh, ok cool, well I gotta get back out there, poor shinobu. (He leaves)  
  
Al- ok, next on the list would beee, um.  
  
Motoko- Me Rush, it is my song now.  
  
Al- oh, ok, lemme go introduce you.  
  
(Al walks out on stage)  
  
Al- Alright folks, moving right along, next up, the mistress of the blade, motoko!  
  
(Music begins)  
  
Motoko- (speaks softly, not singing yet)  
Look,  
If you had one shot,  
One opportunity,  
To cease everything you ever wanted,  
In one moment,  
Would you capture it?  
Or just let it slip?  
(Begins rapping as the music gets louder)  
yo,  
His palms are sweaty knees weak arms are heavy,  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti,  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready,  
The drop pumps but he keeps on forgetting, what he wrote down,  
The whole crowd goes so loud,  
He opens his mouth but the words won't come out,  
He's choken now, everybody's joken now, clocks run out, times up, over,  
PLOW!  
Snap back to reality,  
Whoa there go's gravity,  
Whoa there go's rabbit he,  
Choked, he's so mad but he won't,  
Give up that easy,  
No he won't have any notes,  
He holds back to these ropes,  
It don't matter he's dope,  
He knows that but he's broke,  
He's so sad that he knows that,  
When he goes back to his mobile home,  
That's when its back to the lab again,  
Yo, this whole rap city,  
Better capture this moment and hope it don't slip  
  
The sound of it,  
The music the moment,  
You want it,  
You better never let it go,  
You only get one shot,  
Do not miss your chance to blow,  
Cause opportunity comes once in a life time,  
  
The sound of it,  
The music the moment,  
You want it,  
You better never let it go,  
You only get one shot,  
Do not miss your chance to blow,  
Cause opportunity comes once in a life time,  
  
His souls escaping through this hole that's gaping,  
This world is mine for the taking,  
MAKE ME KING,  
As we move tword da, new world order  
A normal life is boring,  
But super stardom's close to post mordom,  
It only grows harder,  
Only grows harder,  
He blows, it's all over  
His hoes are all on em,  
Cost to cost shows,  
Know as the globe trotter  
Lonely road,  
God only knows he's grown farther from home,  
He's no father,  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter,  
Well hold your nose cause here goes the cold water,  
His hoes don' wan' him no mo,  
He's cold product,  
  
(Motoko continues to sing this song from 8 mile, but out in the crowd.) Naru- So Keitaro, who was that girl you were with on stage?  
  
Keitaro- ehh? She's my sister, adopted.  
  
Naru- you think I'm gonna believe that pile lies?  
  
Keitaro- no really, it's true, and what pile, it's only two answers.  
  
Naru- well.  
  
Keitaro- really Naru it's true, hey wait a minute, is that motoko on stage?  
  
Naru- looks like it, why?  
  
Keitaro- Because the lust monster took motoko away, I watched him.  
  
Naru- oh no, keitaro, you know whose up next for songs?  
  
Keitaro- um..  
  
Naru- Su and Sarah you idiot!!! They'll get taken next!!!!  
  
Keitaro- Oh no! I gotta go warn them.  
  
Naru- how are you gonna get over there through the crowd.  
  
Keitaro- using a quickly dieing joke  
  
Naru.huh?  
  
(Keitaro launches himself into Naru's chest and she bashes him)  
  
Keitaro- I really have to find a less painful way of doing that!  
  
(He soars through the air at the beast)  
  
Motoko/beast- (waving at her fans) yes, thank you, thank you, ah? (Sees keitaro) Oh no you don't! (Grabs his head and swings him hard, sending him up into the crowd.  
  
Backstage..  
  
Al- What the hell? Keitaro was trying to tell us something, that's how we get him to the stage!  
  
Motoko- I'm deeply sorry rush; from my view it seemed he was attacking me.  
  
Al- well don't let it happen again, now go get saran and Su, their in the dressing room, but they should be on next.  
  
Motoko- no problem.  
  
(Motoko walks into the dressing room just as Su and Sarah walk up behind Alex.)  
  
Su- Did she go in?  
  
Al- huh? What are you two doing out here?  
  
Sarah- you moron, that isn't motoko, that's the lust monster, it's pretending to be motoko.  
  
Al- well if it's after you two, we gotta hide you.  
  
Su- no worries, we have decoys.  
  
Al- (sweat drops) wha?  
  
(the dressing room door flies open and a badly disguised Haitani and Shiri run screaming onto stage, sadly the crowd thinks this is Su and Sarah no matter how clear it is to the readers, so the boys are forced to sing)  
  
Author's note- and that song will be heard in the next chapter, good for you. R&R, flames are fine too; just give me a reason to write  
  
(Note, seta never had his legs cut off, he just bashed his head too many times on the window of his van) 


	5. Cross dressing gum chewers

Disclaimer-I'm just here to say, (Music starts to the tune of she'll be coming round the mountain)  
Oh I don't own love hina no I don't!  
No I don't own love hina no I don't!  
Nor do I own these songs,  
Or anything but myself,  
No I don't own love hina no I don't!  
(Bows to the silence of his near non-existent audience.)  
  
AN- hey how ya'll doing. BAH! I'm letting my country accent get to me! (Slaps self) Ok hi, welcome to the next chapter in my story. (Turns Tama-Chan) Al- Where do we stand?  
  
Tama- Well Motoko and Shinobu are captured by the lust monster, a beast spawned by the perverted energy of drooling hentai every where. Su and Sarah just tricked the lust monster into thinking Haitani and Shiri are them, and now the boys must perform in front of the audience, in drag. So now, while the rest of the gang are out in the audience searching for the lust monster, it, disguised as Motoko is attacking Haitani and Shiri who are singing, and Keitaro and you must save them.  
  
Al- oh ok, that's easy..wait a minute, you can speak?  
  
Tama- Myuh?  
  
Al-..00* ( aweatdrop  
  
Tama- Myuh! nn* (um..go on then, start the fic)  
  
Al-.err.alright, sure, why not, heh heh.  
  
Al- aw man, what do we do now?  
  
Keitaro- How should I know?  
  
Lust monster/motoko- come here Su, Sarah, I just want to play! (has demonic evil look)  
  
Al- (grabs his FLCL style guitar and fiddles with a knob, then tosses kei some spoons) You know how to play those?  
  
Keitaro- Play them? I barely know how to eat with them, I use chopsticks!  
  
AL- just let the moment take you, then you'll know how to play, let's go!  
  
(Al drags Keitaro onstage with Haitani and Shiri)  
Does your chewing gum lose its flavor on the bedpost overnight?  
On the Dr. Demento CD  
  
(Al plays his guitar and it sounds like a banjo) (kei suddenly, through the power of music, knows how to play the spoons)  
  
Haitani-oh me oh my oh you, whatever shall we do?  
  
Shiri- Halleluiah, the question is peculiar.  
  
Haitani- I'd give a lotta dough, if only I could know,  
The answer to my question is it yes or is it no?  
  
Shiri-Does your chewing gum loose its flavor on the bedpost overnight?  
  
Haitani- If your mother says don't chew it do you swallow it in spite?  
(motoko comes charging out at H and S)  
Shiri- Can ya catch it on your tonsils can you heave it left and right? (Al smacks Motoko with his guitar sending her stage left then runs and hits  
her off stage right) Haitani- does your chewing gum loose its flavor, on the bedpost overnight?  
  
(Al is dressed like a minister and Keitaro in a tux, Naru in a wedding  
dress, with Su holding the back of it and Sarah throwing flowers)  
  
Haitani- here comes the blushing bride; the groom is by her side.  
  
Shiri- up to the alter, just as steady as the Gibraltar  
  
(kei gets a ring from tama, the best man)  
  
Haitani- now the groom has got the ring  
  
(it's a whopper of a diamond)  
  
Shiri- and it's such a pretty thing  
  
(keitaro turns to Naru, this whole scene seems like a dream come true to  
him)  
  
Haitani- but as he slips it on her finger the choir begins to sing.  
  
Al, Haitani, shiri, su, sarah, and naru-  
Does your, chewing gum loose it's flavor on the bed post overnight?  
  
(kei goes off to a corner of the stage to cry about his fantasy being  
shattered)  
  
If your mother says don't chew it, do you swallow it in spite?  
  
(motoko attacks again)  
Can you catch it on your tousles and a heave it left and right?  
  
(Al and Sarah hit her left, and Naru and Su send her right)  
  
All- does your chewing gum loose it's flavor, on de bedpost overnight?  
  
Haitani- now the nation rises as one, to find out once and all.  
  
(a backdrop of the Whitehouse drops and suddenly Al is in a suit and George  
bush mask  
surrounded by the others, dressed as a press conference.)  
  
Shiri- uuuuuuup to the white house, yes the nation full of might house, yes  
the nations only bright house.  
  
Haitani- to voice there discontents, unto the president, upon the burning  
question wot has swept this content.  
  
Su- if tin whistles are made of tin, what do the make fog horns out of?  
  
Sarah- BOOM BOOM  
  
(the bass causes the stage to shake, a remnant of the last song Sarah sang  
in)  
  
All- does your chewing gum loose it's flavor on the bedpost overnight?  
If your mother says don't chew it do you swallow it in spite?  
Can you catch it on your tonsils?  
(motoko makes her last attempt to attack)  
and heave it left and right?  
(Al and Sarah hit her left, and Naru and Su send her right.again)  
does your chewing gum loose it's flavor, on the bedpost overnight,  
  
Haitani and shiri- on the bed post, oooooover,  
(al hops over to kei)  
Alex- you want naru to hold you hug you and a kiss you every night?  
Kei-every MondayTuesdaywedsdayThursdayFridaysaterday night!  
  
Haitani and shiri- on the beeeeed post, oooooover,  
  
Su- A dollar is a dollar and a dime is a dime,  
Sarah- they'd sing another chorus but they haven't got the time!  
  
Haitani and shiri- on the beeeeed post, oooooover,  
NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!  
  
(There is much cheering and the group trots off stage after they bow.)  
  
Al- ok guys, good going, but we have to be careful; we don't want to fall  
into a trap and loose Naru, Su and Sarah too.  
  
(they all look to the girls, who have been replaced by cheap dummies with  
button eyes and bad stitching)  
  
All- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kitsune and mutsumi and haruka and seta are all sitting at the bar down in the crowd, completely smashed.  
  
Seta- is it our turn now my lovely? Haruka- (not too smashed, just blushingly drunk) yes, but stop talking to that wooden statue of a duck and get over here you twit!  
  
(the pair leave and kitsune and mutsumi begin to look at each other really funny) Kitsune- ya know turtle babe, your kinda cute when I'm drunk.  
  
Mutsumi- the more I drink the more you look like Kei-kun.  
  
(after a moment of staring into each others eyes, the lunge at each other, making out like rabid teens on prom night)  
  
HOLD IT!!!!! (into the room walk three monkeys, one with his hands over his eyes, one with his hands over his ears, and one with his hands over his mouth. each in a suit)  
  
(the bartender, who is a tall fat man wiping out a dirty glass gasps)  
  
Bartender- sensor monkeys!  
  
Sensor monkeys- we cannot allow this to go any further unless Alex wishes to up the PG13 rating on this fic, if he doesn't he will be suspended from writing until.  
  
(Kitsune throws a banana into a box, the monkeys run after it, and she closes the box and hammers it shut. Mutsumi then calls the mailman, and they send the box to para para, whatever the heck it's called)  
  
(drunken snogging then commences, knowing all too well they won't remember it later.) (the barkeep begins tapeing it, to sell on the internet later.)  
  
(Seta and Haruka walk out, seta with a guitar, Al with his guitar set to play keyboard music and tama on drums)  
Kid rocks- cocky  
  
Seta- (playing slowly) living my life in a slow hell,  
Different girl every night at the hotel,  
I aint seen the sunshine in three damn days.  
Been fueling up on cocaine and whisky,  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me,  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways.  
  
I put your picture away,  
Sat down and cried today,  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her.  
  
I put your picture away,  
Sat down and cried today,  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her.  
  
Al and tama- oooooooooo  
  
Haruka- I called you last night in the hotel,  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me, something just ain't right.  
been wait on you for a long time,  
fueling up on heart aches and cheap wine,  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights!  
I put your picture away,  
I dunno where you been,  
I can't look at you while I'm lieing, next to him.  
  
(another seta guitar solo cause he's cool and can do that)  
  
Haruka- I saw you yesterday with an old friend,  
  
Seta- it was the same ole same how have you been  
  
Both- since you've been gone my worlds been, dark and gray.  
  
Seta- you reminded me of brighter days,  
  
Haruka- I hoped you we're coming home to stay,  
I was headed to church,  
  
Seta- (grabs mic passionately) I WAS OFF TO DRINK YOU AWAY!  
Both- I thought about you for a long time,  
Can't seem to get you off my mind,  
I can't understand why we're living life this way.  
I found your picture today,  
I sware I'll change my ways,  
I just called to say I want you, to come back home.  
  
I found your picture today,  
I sware I'll change my ways,  
I just called to say I want you, to come back home.  
  
I just called to say I love you, come back home.  
  
(the crowd goes nuts as this duet concludes)  
  
Backstage-  
  
Keitaro- That's it! We get seta and haruka to fight the beast, those two can whup anything!  
  
Al- alright! Good plan, lets get seta!  
  
(the two go on stage)  
  
(a dragonite flies onto stage and hands seta a letter)  
  
seta- hmmm? What's this? Ah I see, apparently a major breakthrough has been made on the turtle civilization mysteries, I must go.  
  
Haruka- um.seta? The big force field thing should stop.  
  
(seta hops in his van and shoots off, blowing a hole through the shield and shooting off into the sunset.)  
  
haruka- never mind. uu*  
  
Al- well at least we still have haruka.  
  
(haruka reaches for her cigs, only to find she's out. Her eyes go wide as she realizes that she has no more, their all at home!!!)  
  
(she then spots a trap door opening; a black demonic claw holds a box of cigarettes out of it)  
  
haruka- MINE!!! (leaps passionatly onto the hand, which pulls her in and shuts the door)  
  
Al and keitaro- (wide eyed, they walk back stage, sit down, and cry anime style)  
  
Al- what are we gonna do now? All we have left is mutsumi and kitsune and knowing them their drunk off their asses!  
  
Keitaro- well we still have haitani and shiri, and.oh no.no one, he has all the other girls!!  
  
(haitani and shiri enter holding kitsune and mutsumi, though as they enter, shiri's hand slips and hits mutsumi's breast, causing him to nosebleed and pass out)  
  
haitani- we found these two hammered at the open bar, any surprise?  
  
Al- ok, we still have two girls, so now the lust monster comes to us, right?  
  
Keitaro- (nods, then looks freaked) yes, yes, HEY WAIT! What good will that do? He'll kill us!!!!  
  
(shiri begins to wake up)  
  
Al- true, um.we should do another song or something, we need to keep the crowd happy right?  
  
Keitaro- right, I'll go tell Ed to put another video on/  
  
ED on the intercom- Ed has already down that kun kei!  
  
Keitaro- Kun kei?  
  
Al- she makes names for everyone.  
  
Haitani- she? That's a girl?  
  
Shiri- whoa, news to me.  
  
Out on stage, the video plays, the boys are in seta's van, smoke fills the  
air.again.  
Because I got high, by afroman.  
  
Al- (looking way too relaxed) hey guys, lets sing again.  
  
Haitani- why?  
  
Al- cause I have nearly cosmic, semi phenomenal powers.  
  
Shiri- really?  
  
Al- no.  
  
All- (giggling and laughing)  
  
(music plays from out of nowhere, the guys look nervous)  
  
seta- is that music?  
  
Keitaro- mans this stuff rocks!  
  
Music- bump, ba dump bump, bump,  
  
All- ooooooooooooo, la dad a dadada, la da daaaaa  
Ladadaldadaldadaaaaa  
Ladadadadada  
  
(Suddenly they are in Shiri's room, mangas and toys and collectors items  
that every otaku needs is scattered)  
  
Shiri- I was gonna clean my room, until I got high.  
(The guys look at some random dirty pics shiri has printed off the net)  
I was gonna get up and find the broom, but then I got high.  
(kei- (holding a pic) is that me and na- (nosebleed) )  
My room is still messed up, and I know why.  
  
Other guys- why man?  
  
Shiri- yeheyyyy,  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got hiiiigh  
  
All- ladadadadadada.  
  
(transport to Tokyo U, Al- man this stuff is great)  
  
Keitaro- I was gonna go to class, before I got high,  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed, but I was high,  
I'm taking it next semester, and I know why.  
Others- Why man?  
  
Keitaro- yeheyyyy,  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got hiiiigh  
  
All- ladadadadadada.  
  
Al- I was gonna go to work, before I got high,  
I just got a new promotion, but I got high,  
Now I'm selling dope, and I know why.  
  
Others- Why man?  
  
Al- yeheyyyy,  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got hiiiigh  
  
All- ladadadadadada.  
  
(back in the attic, haruka and kitsune arrives)  
  
Seta- I was gonna go to court, before I got high,  
I was gonna pay my child support, but then I got high.  
(haruka- no you wasen't)  
they took my whole paycheck and I know why.  
  
Others- Why man?  
  
seta- yeheyyyy,  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got hiiiigh  
  
All- ladadadadadada.  
  
(suddenly their on a high speed chase)  
Haitani- I wasen't gonna run from the cops, but I was high,  
I was gonna pull right over and stop, but I was high,  
Now I'm a paraplegic and I know why  
  
Others- Why man?  
  
haitani- yeheyyyy,  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got hiiiigh  
  
All- ladadadadadada.  
  
(kitsune starts enjoying the "moment")  
kitsune- I was gonna pay off my rent with a note until I got high,  
I wasen't gonna gamble on the boat, but I was high,  
Now the tow trucks pulling away, and I know why,  
  
Others- Why man?  
  
Kitsune- yeheyyyy,  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got hiiiigh  
  
All- ladadadadadada.  
  
Haruka- (looking mischievous, which is odd for haruka)  
(turns to seta) I was gonna make love to you, when I was high,  
(seta and the guys except alex nosebleed)  
I was gonna let you touch my (SENSORED) too, when I was high,  
Now you can go (BEEP) off and you know why?  
  
Seta- (with tears streaming down face) Why man?  
  
haruka- yeheyyyy,  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got hiiiigh  
  
All- ladadadadadada.  
  
Keitaro- I messed up my entire life, because I got high,  
  
Seta- I lost my kids and wife, because I got high,  
  
Keitaro and seta- now we're sleeping on the sidewalk and we know why,  
  
Others-Why guys?  
  
Keitaro and seta- yeheyyyy,  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got hiiiigh  
  
All- ladadadadadada.  
  
Haitani and shiri- we're gonna stop singing this song, because we're high,  
We're singing this whole thing wrong, because we're high,  
And if we don't sell one copy we'll know why,  
  
Others-Why guys?  
  
Haitani and shiri- yeheyyyy,  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got hiiiigh  
  
All- ladadadadadada.  
  
Alex- ladadadadadadadadada,  
Shoop shoop shooby do wa  
  
Kitsune- get jiggy with it!  
  
Al- Scibbidy be bop do do whaaaa,  
Ladadadadada la dudududu  
  
Others- say what say what, oh!  
  
All- cause I'm high, cause I'm high, cause I'm high.  
  
Kitsune- way to cluck there cuz  
  
Shiri- bukbukabukbukKA!  
  
Al- well my name is Alexman and I'm from east palm dale  
  
Keitaro- east palm dale  
  
Al- and all the dale weed I be smoken, is farmers haaaay  
  
Keitaro- excellent delivery,  
  
Al- I don't beleave in Hitler, that's what I said,  
  
Keitaro- oh my goodness,  
  
Al- so all of you skins..  
  
Keitaro- skins?  
  
Al- please give me more hey  
  
Haitani- (in a evil demonic tone) MUWHAHAHAHA  
  
Keitaro- Muther DUCK!  
  
Shiri- BUKA!  
  
Seta- Alexmoutherducker MAN  
  
Seta- yo yo yo yo  
  
Al- A E I O U, and sometimes W, (breaks off giggling)  
  
Keitaro- we ain't gonna sell any of these muther ducken albams cuz,  
Lets go sacrifice a goat and hang some more chickens cuz.  
  
(the crowd loves the guys looking like high morons, and so we leave things as they are, the guys must stop the monster, but what they need is a plan)  
  
Shiri- (raiseing hand,) I have a plan  
  
Al-ok, but save it, this chapters done.  
  
All other guys and kitsune- Chapter?  
  
Al- uh errs.I.gotta go to the bathroom, please wait!  
  
(al runs away)  
  
A/N- well that was fun wasn't it kiddies? I'm sorry if any true afroman lovers hate me for changing a few words in the song, but I'm not sure my fics PG13 anyway, I only rated it like that cause I want more people to see it. Ok, R&R please, you want shout outs, cameos, favorite characters in the crowd; you name it, song requests? Bite me! Sorry but I already picked the songs. Ok, gonna go now; need to hear shiri's plan. 


	6. fox and turtle girls last stand

Disclaimer-hi, I still do not own love hina, though with any luck I will soon own the last to mangas of the love hina series.  
  
Al- That's the plan?  
  
Shiri- Um.yeah, it's the best I could come up with.  
  
Haitani- it's worth a shot.  
  
Al- I don't know, it's risky  
  
Keitaro- this is our only idea so far.  
  
Al- alright alright, I'll go get my vespa, you guys keep an eye on..hey, where'd kitsune and mutsumi go?  
  
Sarah- good question.  
  
(Everyone turns slowly, and when they see Sarah they scream and jump)  
  
Keitaro- AHHH, WHAT the HELL? Sarah? What are you doing here?  
  
Sarah- well once that lust monster realized that no one has fantasy's of me he let me go.  
  
(Everyone secpt Sarah face faults)  
  
Haitani- um guys .is that music?  
  
Al- um it might be.oh no.  
  
(Out on stage)  
  
Barbie girl, by aqua,  
  
(Blue bubbles play on the screen behind the two drunken girls)  
  
Kitsune- I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world,  
  
Mutsumi- life in plastic, it's fantastic,  
  
Kitsune- you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,  
  
Mutsumi- imagination life is your creation.  
  
(A very handsome dark haired man climbs onto stage)  
  
Stranger- come on Barbie's lets go party  
  
(haitani and shiri rush onto the stage, to chase off another ploy of the  
lust monster)  
  
Kitsune- I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world,  
  
Mutsumi- life in plastic, it's fantastic,  
  
Kitsune- you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,  
  
Mutsumi- imagination, life is your creation.  
  
Kitsune- I'm a blond single girl in the fantasy world, dress me up make me  
tight, I'm your dolly  
  
Lust monster- (getting close to kitsune and getting intimate)  
You're my doll rock and roll feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here touch me there hanky panky.  
  
(haitani tries to attack the lust monster, but only succeeds to have it trip him, sending him into kitsune, face to chest, kitsune is still pissed  
and just giggles as the nosebleed renders haitani helpless)  
  
Kitsune- you can touch, you can play, if you say, I'm always yours  
  
Mutsumi- ooohwa  
  
(the girls dance together again)  
  
Kitsune- I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world,  
  
Mutsumi- life in plastic, it's fantastic,  
  
Kitsune- you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,  
  
Mutsumi- imagination life is your creation.  
  
Lust monster- (holding shiri at an arms length by putting his palm on shiri's forehead, shiri swings away, not even getting close to the beast,  
the crowd loves it)  
  
Come on Barbie lets go party  
  
Girls- (doing the naughty, naughty finger)  
uh uh uh yeah  
  
L/M- come on Barbie's lets go party  
Girls- oooohwa ooooo oh wa  
  
L/M- (tossing shiri aside like a rag doll)  
Come on barbies lets go party  
  
Girls- uh ,uh ,uh yeah  
  
L/m- Come on Barbie lets go party  
  
Girls- ooohwa ooohwa  
  
Mustumi- make me walk make me talk do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
  
L/M- (pulls up in haitani's red convertible)  
Come jump in babo friends let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, andlet's go party.  
  
(keitaro does something heroic by swinging from one of the many ropes  
backstage, he swings with his foot ready to kick,)  
  
Mutumi- you can touch, you can play, if you say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play, if you say I'm always *POW*  
  
(and yes keitaro hits mutsumi instead of the lust monster. Our hapless hero then swings too far and the rope snaps, sending him tumbling into sarah who  
just ran onstage with an artifact, ready to hit the monster)  
  
L/M- (puts out cold mutsumi into car, waves to kitsune)  
Come on Barbie lets go party,  
  
Kitsune- uh, uh , uh yeah,  
  
L/M- come on Barbie lets go party  
  
Kitsune- OOOohwa ooohwah  
  
(Al on vespa flies hi into the air, aiming for the stage)  
  
AL- BANZI!!!!!  
  
(sadly, a demon from the crowd shoots the vespa with some dark chi sending  
it spiraling into the screen behind the stage)  
  
Al- (spirals for eye)  
  
Kitsune- I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world,  
  
Mutsumi- (wakes up) life in plastic, it's fantastic,  
  
Kitsune- you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,  
  
Mutsumi- imagination life is your creation.  
  
(driving off in the lust monsters stolen car)  
  
Kitsune- I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world,  
  
Mutsumi- life in plastic, it's fantastic,  
  
Kitsune- you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,  
  
Mutsumi- imagination life is your creation.  
  
L/M- come on Barbie's lets go party  
  
Girls- uh ,uh ,uh yeah  
  
L/m- Come on Barbie lets go party  
  
Girls- ooohwa ooohwa  
  
L/M- come on Barbie's lets go party  
  
Girls- uh ,uh ,uh yeah  
  
L/m- Come on Barbie lets go party  
  
Girls- ooohwa ooohwa  
  
Kitsune- ooo I'm having so much fun.  
  
L/M- well Barbie, we're just getting started.  
  
Mutsumi- (seeing things) ooo I love you kei kun.  
  
(The guys and sarah, crawl offstage after their humiliating defeat)  
  
Al- that could of gone better.  
  
Haitani- (in tears) my car.my baby..  
  
Shiri- my head.  
  
Sarah- (is looking very angry while she rubs her chin where keitaro hit her.)  
  
Keitaro- man this sucks, Sarah, do you remember where he took you?  
  
Sarah- (still angry turns away and goes to sit next to Alex)  
  
Al- um.hi?  
  
Sarah- (whispers into Alex's ear)  
  
Al- I see.oh.ok. (turns to keitaro) um.she says she won't tell us until you do something embarrassing in front of the crowd.  
  
Keitaro- aw comes on sarah.  
  
Sarah- (is not negotiating)  
  
(on stage)  
  
(Kei walks out, dressed in a little red ballet dress)  
  
Keitaro- The sun'll come out, tomorrow, (and is immediately blasted offstage by rotting vegetables, though where  
the crowd got them I haven't a clue)  
  
Shiri- (in the crowd) rotten vegetables, get your rotten vegetables here!  
  
Haitani- only 200 yen per tomato, that's a steal for what you can do with it!  
  
(AHEM)  
  
Shiri and haitani- uh.sorry (runs backstage)  
  
(backstage)  
  
Keitaro- is that enough?  
  
Sarah- (nods)  
  
All- SO WHERE ARE THEY!?!?!?!?  
  
Sarah- oh, rights (sweat drop) ya know how every time you boys go in the girls dressing room you get hit? I think he figured it was the last place you'd look.  
  
Al- (holding his guitar menacingly) Alright Troops, find yourselves some weapons, we attack in five minutes (Al then sets a karaoke machine on the stage to keep the crowd entertained.)  
  
A/N, ok, the big climax is coming soon, (I hope) 


	7. the final assault

Disclaimer- glah de click click, myah myeh myeek! Translated from drunken turtle-ese, that means I don't own love hina.  
  
(6 minutes later)  
  
Alex walked up and down the line, inspecting his troops, his guitar slung over his shoulder, and himself in an army general's uniform.  
  
Keitaro was dressed like a ninja (burn up blade part 3) and had the hina blade in its sheath.  
  
Sarah was dressed like a gangsta, complete with switchblade.  
  
Haitani was dressed as the demon from lovely goku and her fantastic friends.  
  
And shiri was dressed as a cowboy, with shotgun at his side.  
  
Al- All right troops, we've got some girls to save. (Alex raised his guitar and pointing it like a sword) CHARGE!!!!!  
  
They all charge the door to the dressing room to the sound of a bugle emitting from a boom box Sarah had with her.and ran into the door.  
  
Keitaro- OW, someone open the stupid door!  
  
(Al opens the door and they charge in, and get caught in the door, all except Sarah who pops free, but the guys were stuck fast.  
  
Sarah- GASP!  
  
And gasp was what you would have said too, had you seen how the once small dressing room had been replaced with an S&M style dungeon with the girls hanging from the walls by chains and the lust monsters final form, a huge terrifying black tenticaled beast, dripping saliva from its mouth, one huge eye.  
  
L/M- How rude of you to disturb our love making before it begins, I'll have to teach you a lesson.  
  
(It swings at Sarah who dodges, but rolls into the stools stacked in the corner.)  
  
The boys at this moment break free and attack, all at once,  
  
Keitaro- filled with rage from seeing his friends (and naru) hanging in fear, he attacks with the hina blade, it absorbing his anger and causing him to strike recklessly,  
  
Al- jumps into the air and comes down hard, smashing the monster with his guitar,  
  
Haitani- shoots electric bolts from his spear,  
  
Shiri- fires his shotgun,  
  
And.  
  
Keitaro- not paying attention due to his judgement being clouded by rage is swatted at the far stone wall.  
  
Al- is also swatted before the guitar even hits the monster.  
  
Haitani- finds out that the electric bolts are just a cheap special effect, (By Su, the only time she doesn't make something dangerous) And is tossed into same wall like a rag doll.  
  
Shiri- is blasted into the wall because he forgot shotguns have kickback.  
  
Su- SARAH! Play live and learn! From the sonic CD!  
  
Sarah- shrugs and puts the CD in, turning the song on.  
  
(Fun heavy metal bit here with a dash of techno)  
Can you feel life, moven through your mind?  
Ooooo, looks like he came back for more!  
  
(As these words are spoken the boys begin to glow, Kei gold, Al, blue and  
black, haitani  
green and shiri red)  
  
Yeahahah  
Can you feeeeel time, slippen down your spine?  
Ooooo your tryen tryen to ignore,  
Yeah yeah!  
  
(The boys stand, looking very ticked, and glare at the beast)  
  
But you can hardly swallow your fears and pain,  
And you can't help but fallow,  
It puts you right back where you came,  
  
(The boys leap at the monster, almost flying.wait, we are flying, cool)  
  
Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
Beyond the works of yesterday,  
Live and learn!  
If you lead or if you fallow!  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your waaaaaay.  
  
(The boys fly at unnatural speeds as the punch and kick and slam and chop  
through the monster ever growing amount of tentacles)  
  
Naru- Su, what the hell is happening?  
  
Su- it's the power of the music  
  
Sarah- that's so cheesy it's un-American.  
  
(The boys then get caught, the tentacles wrapping them tightly)  
  
Can you feeeel life, tangle you up inside?  
  
(It smashes them to the ground)  
  
YEAH, now your face down on the floor!  
Ooooooo  
But you can save your sorrows,  
You've been well trained,  
  
(The guys are using a lot of strength to get loose, and it's not happening)  
  
When you can't help but fallow  
It'll put you right back where you came!  
  
(They blast out of the monster grip)  
  
LIVE AND LEARN!  
Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
Beyond the works of yesterday,  
Live and learn!  
If you lead or if you fallow!  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your waaaaaay.  
  
(the guys attack with a frightening force now, Keitaro is carving the beast with the hina blade, which is just soaking up the power and using it, Al is bashing away with his guitar making weird pinball PING noises, and haitani  
and shiri are just bashing and blasting with their new found powers, ripping this beast apart, but for every tentacle gone, three more sprout  
up!)  
  
WHOA WHOA WHOA!  
OH YEAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Motoko- aim for its eye you fools!  
  
(The boys change their plan of attack, but the tentacles just keep blocking  
them all the while the boom box screeches out a bitchin guitar solo)  
  
There's a face searching far, so far and wide,  
There's a place you'll dream you'll never die,  
HOLD ON TO WHAT IF  
HOLD ON TO WHAT IF!  
  
(The guys use a huge blast of power)  
  
Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
Beyond the works of yesterday,  
Live and learn!  
If you lead or if you fallow!  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your waaaaaay.  
  
(The monster shudders and falls)  
  
Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
Beyond the works of yesterday,  
Live and learn!  
If you lead or if you fallow!  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your waaaaaay.  
  
LIVE AND LEARN  
  
YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH  
  
LIVE AND LEARN  
  
YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH  
  
(The song ends with the monster crumbling in the background)  
  
The guys collapse to the ground, their power fading till their back to normal.  
  
Naru- Keitaro!  
  
Keitaro sits up slowly, the other boys fallow in suit.  
  
Keitaro- that was.SO FREAKEN AWSOME!!!  
  
AL- BOOYA  
  
Haitani and shiri- HAHAHAHHHAHAHHA  
  
The boys run over to release the girls, as they are undoing the bonds however.  
  
Shinobu- Sempas, BEHIND YOU!  
  
The lust monster strikes, and without the powers, the boys are easily caught and are slowly getting the life drained from them by the Lust monster.  
  
L/m- You fools! Did you think you could stop me?  
  
Kei Al Hai & Shi- AHHHHHHH  
  
Naru and the girls except haruka- NOOOOO  
  
Haruka- YOU BASTERED! LET THEM GO AND FIGHT ME FAIR!  
  
Kei's life begins to flash before his eyes, the last sight being Naru in tears.  
  
Kei- NO (the chi returns)  
  
Al is also having a moment like this, and he begins to glow black  
  
Al- RAGHHHHH  
  
Haitani and shiri's thoughts are the same as their glows return,  
  
"I WILL NOT DIE A VIRGIN!!!!!"  
  
The quartet blast free, Haitani and shiri blast the beast with KI, Kei focuses it all into the hina blade and slashes the beast, and the Evil Alex beast (from wandering hearts) leaps upon the lust monster, tearing it apart brutally.  
  
Black flesh and slime, and such fly everywhere as the chi infested rage filled ones stop the lust monster rampage, once and for all.  
  
(backstage)  
  
Naru- keitaro.  
  
Keitaro- I'm sorry if I scared you naru, I just couldn't stand the thought of you crying because I failed you.  
  
Al- I too apologize, I didn't mean to scare you guys, that beast, it just took over when I saw you all hanging there, because of me, if I hadn't made shinobu run away none of this would have.  
  
(he is cut off by kitsune)  
  
Kitsune- Relax, it's all in the past, though I will have to admit that I'll never look at tentacle porn the same way again.  
  
(Everyone sweatdrops)  
  
Al- So Shinobu, would you like to do your song now? The crowds have been waiting all night.  
  
Shinobu- Really? Ok, but I need Su, Sarah, and you Alex, please play your guitar for my song.  
  
Al- I wouldn't think of refusing. 


	8. The final number

Authors note- ok folks, this is it, the moment my fans (all four of them) ( sweat drop uu* ) have been waiting for. have been waiting for, shinobu's song!  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN LOVE HINA OR THESE SONGS NOW GIT ON WIT IT! Oh, and I don't own any authors mentioned below.  
  
The crowd grows restless as Dorothy (from Big O) finishes her very, very, very long piano solo on stage.  
  
Down in the front row, various members of SFFAL grumble and try to keep themselves entertained.  
  
British dragon- ok got one, so a neko, a pair of gruntys, and sano walk into a bar.  
  
Sano & baka-alasken- (glaring) HEARD IT!!!! _  
  
Agent dark soul- ok, Talon, lance, and a tap dancing goldfish.  
  
Talon- (in were tiger form, shows his claws) Which Kidney do you want to loose?  
  
Nacho man lance-(Brandishes his super scary glare of doom, otherwise known as.THE LOOK!)  
  
Agent dark soul- err ahhh (sweat drop nn*) how about the one about the road trip, the author and the power of mack?  
  
Kebinu- heard it. (glare)  
  
(Before a riot can break out)  
  
Al- (walking on stage) Ladies gentlemen! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, SHINOBU!!!!!  
  
(Shinobu walks on to a huge applauding crowd, cheers, and even some marriage proposals)  
  
Shinobu- th.thank you everyone, I'd like to sing a song that portrays a deep feeling I have about the antics of my friends about the hinata house, thank you.  
  
(Everyone then realizes she's in army camo and combat boots.)  
  
Reputation, by some person on the shrek soundtrack  
  
(Su taps a beat on the cymbals, and then they go at it, Al on guitar, Sarah  
on keyboard and Shinobu playing a tambourine and singing, all very hard  
rock, it frightens the crowd.)  
  
Shinobu- I Don't give a damn about my reputation!  
You're living in the past, there's a new generation!  
And a girl can do what she wants to do,  
And that's what I'm gonna do,  
And I don't give a damn bought my bad reputation!  
  
Oh no!  
  
Al, su and Sarah- no no no no  
  
Shinobu- not me  
  
A,S,S-(hee hee) me me me me  
  
Shinobu- And I don't give a damn about my reputation,  
I never said I wanted to improve my station,  
And I always feeling good when I'm having fun,  
And I don't need to please no one,  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation.  
  
Oh no  
  
A,s,s- no no no no  
  
Shinobu- not me!  
  
A,s,s- me me me me!  
  
Shinobu- Oh no  
  
A,s,s- no no no no  
  
Shinobu- not me!  
  
A,s,s- me me me me!  
  
And I don't give a damn about me bad reputation,  
I've never been afraid of any deviation,  
And I don't really care if I'm strange,  
I ain't gonna change,  
And I'm I'm never gonna care about a bad reputation!  
Oh no  
  
A,s,s- no no no no  
  
Shinobu- not me!  
  
A,s,s- me me me me!  
  
Oh no  
  
A,s,s- no no no no  
  
Shinobu- not me!  
  
A,s,s- me me me me!  
  
Shinobu- BREAK IT DOWN!  
  
(a moment of hard core rocken out, while shinobu dances)  
  
Shinobu- And I don't give a damn about my reputation!  
The worlds in trouble there's no communication!  
And anyone can say what they wanna say, it never gets better anyway,  
So why should I care about a bad reputation?  
Oh no  
  
A,s,s- no no no no  
  
Shinobu- not me!  
  
A,s,s- me me me me!  
Oh no  
  
A,s,s- no no no no  
  
Shinobu- not me!  
  
A,s,s- me me me me!  
  
Oh no  
  
A,s,s- no no no no  
  
Shinobu- not me!  
  
A,s,s- me me me me!  
  
Oh no  
  
A,s,s- no no no no  
  
Shinobu- not me!  
  
A,s,s- meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
(The crowd goes absolutely insane! The song is a hit!)  
  
(The Authors cheer loudest, which is good because they we're so close to the speakers, their hair is standing on end and they have momentarily lost all hearing)  
  
Lance- (trying to find so Nacho's because the song blew his out of his hands) THAT WAS SO COOL!  
  
Al- (climbs offstage to chat with the authors) hey guys, enjoy that?  
  
Baka-alasken- (yelling) what?  
  
Al- never mind. (Sweat drop uu*)  
  
The final number  
  
You can't stop the beat, by the writer of hairspray the musical.  
  
(mecha tamas play the whole orchestra, and intro the song)  
  
Naru- (walks out in a glittery blue dress with keitaro in a Blue Tux,  
Everyone is dancing onstage except for Kitsune)  
  
Naru- (as she and Keitaro dance)  
You can't stop the avalange as it races down the hill,  
You can try to stop the season's girl but you know you never will,  
And you can try to stop my dancen feet but I just cannot stand still,  
Cause the world keeps spinning round and round,  
And my hearts keeping time to the speed of sound,  
I was lost, till I heard the drums, then I found my way,  
  
Naru and Keitaro- You Can't stop the beat!  
Ever since this whole world began,  
A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man,  
And so I'm gonna shake it shimmy it the best that can todaaay,  
You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky,  
You can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why,  
And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye,  
And saaaay, that you can't stop the beat  
  
(shinobu and Alex walk forward in matching checkered black and white Tux  
and dress)  
  
Naru- What do ya have say shinobu?  
  
Shinobu- I Am now a checkerboard chick!  
  
Shinobu- (while dancing with al, The authors in the crowd with crushes  
surprises rage)  
You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea,  
You can try to stop the hands of time but you know it just won't be,  
And you can even try to use sea weed,  
But it'll just let you seee,  
That the world keeps spinning round and round,  
And my hearts keeping time to the speed of sound,  
I was lost, till I heard the drums, then I found my way,  
  
Everyone - You Can't stop the beat!  
Ever since this whole world began,  
a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man,  
and so I'm gonna shake it shimmy it the best that can todaaay,  
You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky,  
You can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why,  
And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye,  
And saaaay, that you can't stop the beat  
  
(then as a surprise, granny hina swoops in on parachute)  
  
Granny hina- Girls I have a little something I'd like to add if you don't  
mind,  
You can't stop my happiness cause I like the way I am,  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas ham!  
And if you don't like the way I look well,  
I just don't give a damn!  
Cause the world keeps spinning round and round,  
And my hearts keeping time to the speed of sound,  
I was lost, till I heard the drums, then I found my way,  
  
All- You Can't stop the beat!  
Ever since this whole world began,  
a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man,  
and so I'm gonna shake it shimmy it the best that can todaaay,  
You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky,  
You can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why,  
And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye,  
And saaaay, that you can't stop the beat  
  
Kitsune- (drives up onto stage in haitani's car, and hops out and walks  
past Shinobu)  
  
Kitsune- Stepaside buttercup, it's time to wrap this muther up  
(dances with Haitani)  
You can't stop today  
(everyone- no)  
As it comes speeding down the track  
(everyone- oooo child yes)  
yesterday is history  
(move on)  
and it's never coming back,  
(look ahead)  
And tomorrow is a brand new day there is no turning back  
(YEAH)  
Cause the world keeps spinning round and round,  
And my hearts keeping time to the speed of sound,  
I was lost, till I heard the drums, then I found my way,  
  
All- You Can't stop the beat!  
Ever since this whole world began,  
a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man,  
and so I'm gonna shake it shimmy it the best that can todaaay, You can't stop the motion of ocean or the rain from above you can try to  
stop the paradise we're dreaming of,  
But you can't stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to saaaay,  
You can't stop the beat!  
  
Come on you Fanfic authors go and shake your phany muscles  
  
(authors- no we can't)  
  
All- Yes you can  
  
(authors- no we can't)  
  
Yes you can  
  
Authors- Yes we caaaaaan (shakeing phany muscles)  
  
Ever since we first saw the sun,  
We fanfic authors are always trying to please someone,  
Now we're gonna shake it shimmy and have some fun todaaaay,  
  
All-You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above,  
You can try to stop this paradise we're dreaming of,  
But you can't stop the rythem of two hearts in love to saaay,  
You can't stop the beat,  
You can't stop the beat,  
You can't stop the beeeeeeat!  
  
Al- Thank you everyone, GOODNIGHT!  
  
Shinobu- sempa, one thing I don't get about this song, what's a fanfic author, and who are all those weird people that climbed up and shook their  
butts?  
  
Al- ahh err.goodnight everybody!  
  
A/N- well so ends another fic, read and review naturally, and anyone who doesn't like shinobu's attitude in her song.well sorry but people change,  
it isn't permanent so no worries.  
Ok, bye bye then, go read my other fics or something, unless you're an author mentioned above, then please go read my other fics, and DON'T KILL  
MEEEEEE! 


End file.
